


warm honey

by frankoceanic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Implied luyeol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankoceanic/pseuds/frankoceanic
Summary: upon the death of the king’s husband, a selection is announced for a new partner for the king. chanyeol goes on a bet.





	warm honey

**Author's Note:**

> what’s good
> 
> uhhhh tried writing smut for this but it felt forced and i figured trying to add that would kind of..ruin the dynamic I had begun with 
> 
> also to anyone that’s like...,reading “I see in pink” I’m working on the chapter I just have major writers block on it so...bare w me 
> 
> title from warm honey by willow 
> 
> enjoy n thanks for reading <3

The news of the death of the King’s husband had surfaced two months ago, causing an immediate hush throughout every village in the kingdom. Nothing specific was ever revealed about the reasons behind his death, but many people had said he was a sickly man, very thin and brittle and seemed to always be on the verge of tears. Even villagers that hated the King felt for him in such a dark time. He didn’t leave his palace for weeks, only ever appearing when it was completely necessary. 

 

Four months after the King’s husband’s death, the news of a selection for a new partner for the King was announced. Young men and women flocked at the idea of being the partner of the King, he was a very beautiful man, enchanting and soft and kind. 

 

Chanyeol did it on a bet. A week prior to the selection, he and Luhan were bathing in the river when Lu said, “I’m going to the selection to be the King’s suitor.” Chanyeol had laughed, running a hand over his face. “Why are you laughing?”

 

It hadn’t been to offend Luhan but it just didn’t seem realistic, “You? Are you joking? You look too much like a girl for the King to choose you.”

 

Luhan frowned, “What’s wrong with looking like a girl? The King doesn’t have a specific preference. He enjoys both.”

 

It was true. The King was not the kind of man to limit himself, but Chanyeol couldn’t see it. Maybe it was because Luhan was his best friend since they were kids, and maybe he just said it out of fear that maybe, just maybe the King could choose him and Chanyeol would be alone in their village with no one else to talk to. Luhan ran a hand through Chanyeol’s hair, “Why don’t we both go?”

 

“Are you insane?”

 

“What’s so bad about it? The King will most likely not choose you.”

 

Chanyeol swatted his hand away, “I bet he will.”

 

“I bet he won’t.”

 

There was a tiny moment of silence before Chanyeol said, “What if he chooses neither?”

 

Luhan smiled, his eyes closing slightly, “Then we’ll go back to how it was before.”

 

+++

The process was long, the King stood over all the men and women kneeling before him, some had their heads down and others had their heads up, making an attempt at impressing the King by showing that they weren’t afraid of looking at him in the eye. Chanyeol had been separated from Luhan during the first few minutes of the selection. The King would whisper to a servant and people would be taken out of the palace and back to their village, meaning that the King just didn’t find them to suit his expectations. 

 

A lot of things were always said about the King, and when they spoke of him to be a humble man, Chanyeol believed it. He wasn’t wearing any expensive jewelry or any drapes that looked like they were worth more than Chanyeol’s entire life. He wore a sheer shirt and trousers that were a little too baggy on him. Chanyeol couldn’t tell if he wore any makeup.

 

People were escorted out one by one, and Chanyeol prayed that Luhan was somewhere behind him, still right there. The room emptied by the minute and Chanyeol was moved up to the front, Luhan to his right. He let go of a long breath. Luhan had his head up, looking directly at the King. For a moment, no one moved, including the King. There was a low murmur and then some steps. Two hands pulled Chanyeol to his feet. “Chanyeol.” Luhan hissed from beside him. Chanyeol felt every feeling in his brain scramble together. The King gave Chanyeol one look and said something to the woman next to him, his servant. She nodded and walked toward Chanyeol, grabbing a hold of his arm and walking him in the opposite direction of where he wished he was going. 

 

I’m really in it now, Chanyeol thought, I’ve really fucked up now.

 

+++

He was bathed from head to toe by three women, all servants of the King, all polite and sweet, but Chanyeol felt like telling them that they should let him go and tell the King he’s made a mistake, that he didn’t deserve to be his suitor, but they only spoke amongst themselves. Cooing at him and telling him that he was their baby for the time being. Luhan must be furious now. His stomach turned at the thought of what the King might want from him tonight.

 

“Will the King take me to bed tonight?” Chanyeol asked, shaking suddenly. One servant shrugged. “I need… I mean, I can’t.”

 

They didn’t respond, only murmured to themselves and helped Chanyeol out of the bath, drying him and clothing him. The clothes he wore felt expensive, soft and silky like milk. The people in his village would never feel anything like this, but here he was, the King’s new suitor, all because he didn’t want Luhan to leave him and decided to challenge him. I’ve lost all my life, he thought, over a stupid bet. Chanyeol was pampered and coated in rich oils before being sent off to the King’s room. He was shaking so bad that the King noticed, “Is it too cold in here?”

 

“Your Grace, there’s been a mistake–”

 

The King turned to look at him from where he stood by the window, “Are you a servant?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head. 

 

“I'm sure you know my name then.”

 

“Minseok.” Chanyeol said. It felt sour on his tongue. “I'm not supposed to be here. It wasn't my intention to appear in the selection. I was here primarily with a–”

 

“I chose you.” He said, crossing his arms. For being such a small man, he sure did make Chanyeol feel only about two feet tall. “Is there a problem, then?”

 

Chanyeol decided then that he wouldn't tell the King, and instead just shook his head. Please don't ask anything of me, he thought. The King didn't, thankfully, never tried to undress him or even touch him. They stood at a distance, Minseok by the window and Chanyeol by the door. They spoke for some time, Chanyeol talking about where he grew up and the things he did before coming to the selection. His heart ached whenever he mentioned Luhan. God, he must be so mad. 

 

The King had a picture of his old husband on the bedside table. He looked younger then, fuller and more alive. Chanyeol felt bad for the King and was about to express his condolences when Minseok said, “One of my servants will show you to your room.”

 

With that, he was sent off. 

 

“Is he always that way?” Chanyeol asked the servant. She gave him a confused look. “He's quiet, careful almost.”

 

“The King is a very cold man.”

 

No kidding. 

 

Chanyeol's room was much farther away than he had expected. The King put him in a corner, basically. His room was mostly empty aside from a bed. He never had a bed in his village. He and Luhan slept on mats. Chanyeol thanked the servant and stood in the middle of the room until he heard her footsteps disappear down the long hallway. 

 

He cried then, for the majority of the night. 

 

+++

He was woken the next morning by a servant, urging him into some clothes and down to the kitchen. 

 

Living in a village meant that you didn't eat as much as royalty did. 

 

His stomach hurt just looking at the table filled with different kinds of delights. He didn't notice at first, but the King stood next to him, “Are you alright?”

 

Chanyeol nodded, “Just never seen this much food before.” He didn't want it, not the food, not the clothes he was wearing nor the room the King had given him. Minseok walked away then, disappearing as Chanyeol made an attempt to eat. He took small bites, afraid that shoving everything into his mouth would make him sick. The dining area had high ceilings, crystal chandeliers hanging from them, gleaming in the morning light. He was distracted and didn't hear when Minseok called for him. Chanyeol had his fingers in his mouth when he finally noticed, “Oh, I'm sorry.”

 

Minseok tilted his head slightly, beckoning him. Chanyeol grabbed another peach and bit into it as he followed the King down the hall. Another servant waited in another room, scissors at hand. “You need a trim.” Minseok touched his hair softly, causing Chanyeol to flinch. “Bring him to me when you're done.”

 

With that, Chanyeol was left alone with the servant, cutting away at his hair, avoiding any questions that Chanyeol had about ever being able to go back to his village to visit. 

 

Chanyeol tried to imagine what Luhan was doing right now. It was early so he was probably still asleep. Sleeping alone since Chanyeol had left must be terrible for him. I miss him, Chanyeol thought, I'd trade anything to go back. 

 

As Minseok had requested, Chanyeol was taken to him after his haircut. They talked, ate, but Chanyeol refused after a while, claiming his stomach hurt. It seemed as if the King just wanted to get to know him for the time being, wanted to groom him to be proper and not act like average village people. It was difficult, changing everything about yourself, everything you've known since you were just a child. 

 

It went on like this for weeks, Chanyeol being taught how to sit properly, how to eat the right way, how to fucking walk. It was exhausting. He went to bed every night tired and feeling out of place. Minseok was cold, never really making any attempt to speak to Chanyeol about anything but his village or how he was brought up. Chanyeol asked once, “When will I be able to return to my village? I have… family there.”

 

“Soon.” And that was it. One word was all Chanyeol got. 

 

The thing was that living in a big palace with all the food and nice smelling oils wasn't as fucking amazing as Chanyeol had made it out to be. Besides, there were small murmurs going around that the King had a piece on the side. A girl with long hair that would always leave his room at night, but the servants saw it all, even Chanyeol did once when he’d decided to see for himself. 

 

She was small, and Chanyeol felt so angry for some odd reason he couldn't quite pinpoint. Chanyeol watched as she fixed her dress, which had ridden up around her waist. She was clearly a regular in the palace, Chanyeol had seen her before. 

 

Chanyeol waited until she left for him to storm down the hall and right into the King’s bedroom. He was buttoning up his shirt when Chanyeol slammed the door behind him, “Chanyeol? What are you-”

 

“Do you know what they speak of you in the villages, my King?” Chanyeol spat. “They say you're greedy, that you only care about yourself and your fucking money. I'll speak how I want, my King, don't give me that look.”

 

Minseok looked like someone had just slapped him, so Chanyeol went on, “Why look for someone to replace your dead husband when you're just going to fuck a tight piece whore?”

 

“Chanyeol.” Minseok hissed, and it was a warning. 

 

“Believe it or not, but you chose me, my King, you looked upon hundreds of faces and you chose me. I am your husband.” Chanyeol stomped his foot. “I am the only fucking person that should be in your bed, not some whore!” 

 

Silence fell then. The anger in Chanyeol’s body began to simmer down and panic started to settle in. He’d just yelled at the King. “I…” Chanyeol began, but quickly swallowed. “People notice, my King. They see her coming in here late at night. The walls speak, you know. Don't take me for a fool.”

 

Minseok just blinked at him, but he looked angry. Chanyeol waited for a reaction, like the calm before a storm but all he got was a very small, “Chanyeol.”

 

“Is that all you have to say? My name? That's it? How about an apology?”

 

Minseok looked down, “You're dismissed, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol bit his tongue, turning to leave when he heard Minseok mumble something. When Chanyeol didn't respond, he said it louder, “Tonight's your last night in that room. You'll sleep here from now on.”

 

+++

“We heard,” one of the servants had said the next morning when Chanyeol had been eating breakfast. Minseok hadn't come down yet, “everyone heard you yelling at the King.”

 

“Well.” Chanyeol tried not to look smug. Minseok walked in, the servants suddenly pulling back and bowing their heads. Chanyeol kept his head down, afraid of confrontation after all the things he’d hissed at him the night before. 

 

“I'll be gone most of today.” Minseok said, causing Chanyeol to look up. “I have some things to talk over with Lord Byun. Would you like to come?”

 

“Oh, I-” Chanyeol stopped when a servant cut in to refill his glass. He thanked her, quietly, “I think it'd be best if I stay here.”

 

“That's fine.” He said. Chanyeol tried to remember the day, and mentally wrote down that this was the first time Minseok had actually asked him a question that didn't refer to his village or proper etiquette. Chanyeol took a good look at the King as he ate. Sure, he was a handsome man, but there was something about him that just didn't sit right in Chanyeol’s stomach. “Actually, I have a question to ask you.” Minseok looked up. Chanyeol felt his breath get knocked right out of him. This man. This man. “I have family in my village. Would it be possible for me to see them any time soon? I know you said–”

 

“I'll have something arranged.” Minseok nodded. 

 

Chanyeol smiled, “Thank you.”

 

When Minseok left, Chanyeol roamed the palace, wondering in and out of every room, avoiding the King’s because he knew he’d sleep there tonight. He’d said a lot of things to Minseok, including that he should be the only one in his bed. Is that why he told him he’d be sleeping in his room now? Was he expecting the void the girl had filled?

 

Chanyeol knew enough about the process of sex to know that he was scared shitless. He and Luhan fooled around frequently, but nothing too much, nothing farther than handjobs. But the whole process? The whole thing? Chanyeol regretted it. God, he should have just let Minseok have his fun with the girl. 

 

Chanyeol hid in his room for most of the day, trying to think of excuses for Minseok not to touch him tonight. I mean, he wanted him to, sure, Minseok was a pretty guy, but at the same time it was too much too soon. He’d only been here for a few months without ever touching or being touched. 

 

Panic only increased when Minseok came back, beckoning Chanyeol from his room and into his own. Minseok disappeared into the bathroom and Chanyeol stripped his shirt off quickly, getting into the bed and pulling the covers over his head. He heard Minseok move around the room for a minute before the lights went out and the bed dipped under his weight. Chanyeol expected something, but all he got was a soft, “Sleep well.” 

 

He listened as Minseok turned to his side of the bed and dozed off. Sleep well? That's it? 

 

Chanyeol huffed in relief, pulling the covers slightly to look at Minseok on his side, shirtless as well and sleeping like a baby. “Oh.” Chanyeol said, his eyes focusing on the slight bumps and lines on his arms. A King with scars. It wasn't something you saw frequently. Chanyeol almost woke him up to ask, but he drifted before he got the chance. 

 

In the morning, he wakes to the sound of Minseok getting out of bed. Chanyeol looks at his back. Minseok glances at him over his shoulder, “Go back to sleep.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I'm a King, I always have somewhere to go.” Minseok replies. Chanyeol sits up slightly, swallowing around the nervous lump in his throat. Maybe he should apologize, apologize for cursing at him and having the entire palace hear about his affair. 

 

“My King?” Chanyeol says. Minseok turns, looking bored. “I’m… I apologize for my language and rude behavior. I was… I didn’t mean to say that to you.”

 

“If you said it with such confidence, you sure meant it.” Minseok walks over to the large bathroom and says from in there, “Chanyeol, I expect you’re a very smart young man. You wouldn’t say those things unless you wanted them to impact me.”

 

“Well, yes, I guess, but I’m still–“

 

Minseok comes back out, the sun from the window next to him hitting his figure almost dramatically. Chanyeol’s fucked. “This is a marriage, Chanyeol. I am yours and you are mine, as of today. I don’t belong to anyone else, does that make sense?”

 

Chanyeol swallows, but nods, suddenly feeling warm at the idea of being the other half of a man like Minseok. Minseok dresses himself, shaves the slight stubble growing on his top lip and chin. Chanyeol wants to ask where he’s going, but kings always had somewhere to go. Chanyeol’s getting comfortable again when Minseok walks around the bed to the side where he’s laying and bends slightly. “I’ll see you later tonight. I’ll arrange something for you to go back home sometime this week. Is that okay?”

 

Chanyeol feels his heart ache. Luhan. He nods, thanks him. Minseok pets his hair back and wishes a farewell. Chanyeol falls back to sleep with Luhan’s name on his tongue. 

 

+++

The trip back to his village is heart wrenching. He knows the people there will give him dirty looks, having been chosen by the king that nearly everyone hates. He’s escorted by a few of Minseok’s personal guards, kept in a huddle until he reached he and Luhan’s small tent and went inside, bending slightly. Luhan jumped, “What the hell?” 

 

“I don’t have a lot of time.” Chanyeol said, quickly, reaching for him. A hug, he needed a hug. Luhan didn’t protest, pulling him into his chest until Chanyeol pulled back, shaking, “I’ve missed you. Minseok, he–“

 

“How is he? The king? Is he as bad as everyone says?” Luhan rushes. Chanyeol shrugged. “You smell so sweet.” 

 

Chanyeol smiled, touching his cheek slightly, “You’re not mad at me?”

 

“Me? Not anymore. I was at first. He chose you, that’s what happened. I get lonely sometimes here all by myself but I’ve been helping the Old Lady with the bakery.” Luhan said, pointing over his shoulder. Chanyeol felt his eyes water, he missed being here so much. “Hey, what’s wrong? Are you crying?”

 

“I miss it here. Miss you. Miss sleeping with you.” Chanyeol sniffled. Luhan gave him a tender smile, pulling him in for another hug. He kissed his cheek and sighed. 

 

“You can still visit.” Luhan said, softly. “I’m not leaving this place anytime soon. The King was nice enough to let you come down and see me, right? He’s not as cruel as everyone makes him to be.”

 

“I don’t know him that well yet. He’s very… proper and quiet. He smells good.” Chanyeol said, sadness bleeding through him the more he looked at Luhan. He remained unchanged, while Chanyeol’s hair had been cut a little and he looked fuller, well fed almost. “I wish I could take you with me.”

 

There’s a small, “Sir Chanyeol, we must go soon.” That comes from outside the tent. Chanyeol hums, says a minute longer. “Come by again.” Luhan tells him, smiling as he tugs him in for another hug, this one tight and clinging. “I miss you, my Yeollie. Tell that king to take care of you.”

 

Chanyeol nods, kisses him on the mouth quickly, for old times sake, and leaves the tent. The people of his village shoot sharp glares his way but no one ever shouts anything, so Chanyeol goes back on up to his palace, that is so far from what home feels like. 

 

The King comes back late in the night. Chanyeol had had trouble sleeping – he blamed the visit to his village – and lied wide awake with the lights off, only a candle burning next to him. Chanyeol has wandered into the palace library and grabbed stacks of books to flip through, not even really reading them, just mindlessly flipping until he found something that caught his eye. 

 

“You’re awake.” The King says, shrugging off his vest. He looks tired, worn out and down from the day. “Something wrong?”

 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Chanyeol tells him. “Do you need me to prepare you a bath?”

 

The King laughs, shakes his head, “The maids can do that for me. I’ll wake one of them.”

 

Chanyeol frowns, “Oh, no, don’t do that. They’re tired. I can do it.” He gets up, stumbling over a stack of books but catching himself. “In my village, we bathe the babies in warm water with honey and lavender. It helps them sleep when they’re restless and crying.”

 

Minseok doesn’t stop him, just stands in the large bathroom as Chanyeol runs the bath and pours honey and sprinkles lavender into the slightly steaming water. He adds rose petals, too. “Aren’t you going to join me?” Minseok asks, just as Chanyeol’s leaving the bathroom. Chanyeol stares and shrugs. “I won’t touch you unless you ask.” 

 

“Okay, my King.” Chanyeol finds himself saying. He shakes slightly as he strips from the sleeping clothes he had chosen only hours before. Minseok’s already in the bath, body hidden underneath the bubbles. Thankfully, the tub is big enough to even fit Chanyeol and his lanky limbs. He has to manage and hook one leg round one of Minseok’s, but the King doesn’t even seem to notice. “You look exhausted.”

 

“I am.” Minseok smiles weakly, eyes closed, relaxed from the aroma of lavender and the warmth of the water. “A difficult job, the one I have.”

 

Chanyeol hums, runs his fingers through his hair to wet it slightly. He tries not to think about how they’re both naked and merely inches apart. “The visit to my village was nice. I miss being there.” 

 

“You can visit whenever you like, just let me know so you can have escorts.” Minseok says. Chanyeol nods. Conversations die quickly, just the sound of slow breathing and Chanyeol constant fidgeting with his hands through his hair. They stay in there for what feels like an hour, skin pruny from the water. Minseok gets out first, and Chanyeol can’t keep himself from looking. The King really is a beautiful man from head to toe. He has so many scars that Chanyeol has lost count. He wraps himself in a silk robe and turns to look at Chanyeol, who visibly shrinks under his gaze, “Are you coming?”

 

“In a minute.” 

 

Chanyeol stays for a moment longer before drying himself off and going back into the room, wrapped in a towel. Hurriedly, he grabs some clothes to sleep in a slips them on, hoping the King isn’t looking. Minseok is already curled up on his side of the bed, eyes shut, probably asleep. Chanyeol blows out the candle and gets into bed next to him. The aroma sways him. “Thank you.” Minseok says, voice thick with sleep. 

 

By morning, Chanyeol is hurriedly taken out of the room and into the east wing of the palace where there’s a man waiting for him, holding a book in his arms. “Chanyeol, sit.” He says. Chanyeol does, a little confused. “I’m Junmyeon. I work for the king.”

 

“Oh.” Chanyeol says, a little stunned. “Nice to meet you. It’s a bit early.” He only adds the last part to emphasize that he’s tired, maybe not in his right mind for whatever Junmyeon has for him. 

 

“The King is having a ceremony next month where he’ll present you to the kingdom and the rest of the islands Lord’s. Everyone will attend.” Junmyeon says, setting his book down. “He hasn’t ran this by you?”

 

“No.”

 

Junmyeon smiles, comforting almost, “He always leaves me with these sorts of things. The ceremony is very quick. He’ll present you, you’ll bow, proclaim yourself the King’s husband and then the party begins.”

 

“So, I’m getting married, basically?” 

 

“In a sense, but just no rings. It’s fast, I promise.” 

 

After this, Chanyeol wanders back to his room where he finds Minseok still sound asleep. He should be up sometime soon, Chanyeol thinks. Chanyeol slips back into bed and watches him, curious at the scars on his back and over his stomach. Minseok is a very beautiful man, Chanyeol can’t deny it. He watches him stir slightly, hair falling over his eyes as he hugs a pillow to his chest. Chanyeol reaches out, flinching when Minseok moves slightly, and touches the shell of his ear. He moves his hand away, suddenly realizing what he’s doing is creepy and probably crossing a line since he’s sleeping. 

 

Chanyeol turns over on his side away from Minseok and goes back to sleep, not waking even when Minseok gets up an hour later to leave on some duties. 

 

He feels spoiled almost, eating all day, sleeping, getting to actually have a bed. Chanyeol leaves the palace and goes into the back garden where most of the vegetables that are eaten grow. Some maids are talking amongst themselves, standing abruptly when they see Chanyeol. “That’s okay.” Chanyeol says, letting them get back to their conversations. 

 

Everything’s big and elegant and completely unknown to Chanyeol. A maiden calls for him later in the day, saying the King had requested him in his chambers. Chanyeol takes the quick trip up the west wing stairs and enters Minseok’s overly large chambers. “You called for me?” Chanyeol says, sitting down. 

 

“Junmyeon told you of the ceremony, Chanyeol?” 

 

Chanyeol nods, “Our wedding, I presume.” 

 

Minseok hums, “I just wanted to let you know. It’ll be intense. Junmyeon tends to undermine these sorts of events. You’ll be overwhelmed, is what I’m saying.” 

 

“That’s…” Chanyeol sighs, “That’s great.”

 

“I’ll try and make it less hectic for you, since I know you’re very new to this scenery.” Minseok says. Chanyeol feels his stomach swoop.

 

A nod, “Okay. Thank you.”

 

+++

Before bed, Chanyeol wonders through the palace one more time, fingers running past cold stone and marble. He’d imagined the palace much bigger as a child, towering nearly. Chanyeol took a left turn and huffed when he came across a hallway he’d never been through before. There was a door at the end of the hallway, so Chanyeol went through there. It was vacant aside from the large portraits leaned against the wall, facing away as if they didn’t want to be seen. Chanyeol peared over and the moves one of the portraits back. He examined it until he realized they were hand painted portraits of the king’s dead husband. 

 

One by one, he turned them and looked at them closely. Some were finished and others were only half done, scribbled over the face of the handsome King’s husband. “What are you doing in here?” A voice came and Chanyeol jumped, turning around. A maiden stood there, looking at him suspiciously, “No one is allowed in here.”

 

“Right.” Chanyeol says, “I’ll go.” Chanyeol hurries past her and to his bedroom he shared with the King. The King was removing his shirt when Chanyeol burst in, “Ah! Sorry! I should have knocked.” 

 

“It’s okay. Where were you? I was looking for you.” 

 

“Wondering.” Chanyeol says. 

 

Minseok gives him a soft smile, “I hear you do a lot of that while I’m gone. You’re not getting into trouble, are you, Chanyeol?”

 

“No.” Chanyeol grinned. “I was going to ask you–“

 

“Come bathe with me first.” Minseok says, tugging softly on his arm before slipping away. Chanyeol huffs and tries to calm himself before going into the bathroom. The King had already prepared the bath. “I tried making it the same way you did, but…”

 

“It looks fine.” Chanyeol says, and slips from his clothes quickly and gets in. “I was down in the east wing and I found a room. It was mostly empty.”

 

“Hm?” Minseok hums. 

 

“There’s a room and there’s a lot of portraits in there.” Chanyeol regrets it almost immediately as soon as Minseok closes his eyes, taking a long breath through his nose. “I didn’t mean to go in there. I didn’t know. A maiden escorted me out. There’s a lot of portraits in there, and they’re hand drawn. Nicely, too!”

 

“I drew them.” Minseok says, eyes still closed. “I drew them when he was still alive and well. He could sit still for hours.”

 

“They’re beautiful.” Chanyeol says, and looks down when Minseok stares back at him suddenly. “I’ve never seen paintings like that before. In my village, we paint with berry juice, and charcoal if we’re lucky. They’re really, really beautiful, Minseok.” 

 

“I had the maid’s take them down when he passed.” Minseok says, “I couldn’t stand walking around and seeing his face everywhere.”

 

“Do you miss him?”

 

Minseok nods, “Of course I do. He was my closest friend.”

 

“Did you love him?” Chanyeol registers it right after he says it, suddenly hyperaware of his nakedness and the fact that Minseok is quiet. 

 

“In the beginning, I did. He was very good to me. Then he became ill and he was so angry with me all the time, would blame me for his sickness. It was easier to just live with him rather than love him.” Minseok shrugs. 

 

“Oh.” Chanyeol says. 

 

Minseok stares at a point beyond Chanyeol’s line of vision. “I’m sleepy.” Chanyeol announces, suddenly. “Our skin will get pruny if we stay in here any longer.” 

 

In bed, Chanyeol remembered the paintings and felt sad, for the dead husband, but also for Minseok. It must be heavy losing someone that way, and having them turn bitter towards you. Minseok had already turned to his side of the bed, curled up with a pillow hugged to his chest. “Minseok?”

 

“Yes, Chanyeol?” 

 

“You’ll draw me, too, won’t you?” Chanyeol asks. 

 

There’s a stir beside him, “Of course.”

 

+++

Chanyeol can't sit still.

 

Minseok had spent nearly an hour trying to draw him, but Chanyeol would fidget, scratch somewhere or turn to look at something. Minseok had laughed the first few times, reminding him he had to remain still before he just decided to tell Chanyeol to lie down, as if he had just woken up. “Do I look pretty?” Chanyeol says. 

 

Minseok laughs, drawing, and not answering for a minute, “Yes, you look very pretty.” 

 

“You’re using pencil?” 

 

“For now. I might paint it later.” Minseok muses. “Your mouth is difficult to draw. No, stop. Don’t move.”

 

Chanyeol shuts his eyes and then exhales, trying to will himself to stay still. Minseok is quiet, sometimes staring hard at Chanyeol before he goes back to drawing, erasing, drawing again. “My King!” A voice comes from the other side of the door. Chanyeol goes to get up but Minseok pushes him back down with a hand on his stomach. 

 

“Is it an emergency?” Minseok calls back. 

 

“Well, no…”

 

“Then leave.” Minseok says, and moves his hand away. Footsteps receded down the hallway. Chanyeol taps his fingers on the mattress, “I hope you don’t plan on hanging this one up.”

 

“I’d get scolded for it.” Minseok smiles. “You’re half naked. I’ll keep this one just for me.” 

 

Chanyeol feels heat rise in his chest. A few minutes pass and he feels himself being lulled to sleep. Minseok is very quiet, too engrossed in his work to speak to Chanyeol. 

 

“I’ll tell you this, Chanyeol,” Minseok speaks softly, looking at him over the canvas with a small smile, “Paintings don’t do you justice.”

 

+++

When the ceremony rolls around, Chanyeol is a bit more comfortable around Minseok, always standing closer, talking more, but it’s still very new and fresh. Chanyeol can’t stop shaking during the ceremony, never much of a people person himself. Minseok guides him through it, through the words he has to speak, presenting himself, finally, as the King’s husband before stepping down, shaking from head to toe. Then the party commences, and Chanyeol wonders like he always does. He’s thrown around and asked a few questions, but he never really engages in the party as much as Minseok does. He’s well liked by the Lord’s, every single one of them. 

 

Chanyeol manages to sneak back into the palace and slip into the kitchen, stuffing his face with food that he couldn’t manage to eat earlier. It’s empty inside aside from a few maidens and guards. He offers them food, which they decline but then take after Chanyeol insists. 

 

“It’s late, isn’t it?” Chanyeol asks a maiden. She nods. “What time do these parties end?”

 

“They last for days, sir.” She says. “Sometimes weeks. The King doesn’t stay long for them, though. He likes his rest.” 

 

Chanyeol shoves another roll into his mouth before retreating to their room. He struggles getting out of his clothes, the expensive silk and leathers sticking to his sweaty skin. He takes a long shower after that, nearly jumping out of his skin when he sees Minseok by the door. He’s getting out of his clothes, too. “Enjoy the party?”

 

“Always do. Did you?” Minseok turns and looks at him, eyes hovering over exposed skin. 

 

“Not really my scene. Everyone was sweet, though.” 

 

Minseok hums, the silk from his waist finally slipping off and pooling on the floor. Chanyeol shrinks into himself when Minseok nears him, “Do you mind if I ask you something?” Chanyeol manages to shake his head, “I had a Guard tell me you went into a tent when you went down to your old village, said there was a man there.”

 

“Oh.” Chanyeol swallows. “That’s Luhan. He’s my… He was my…”

 

“Your partner?”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head, “It was never like that. We were just close. We had no one else. Our parents knew each other so we grew up together.”

 

“He never touched you, then?” 

 

“I mean,” Chanyeol feels suddenly pressured. What was it to him? Why did he care? “I mean, yes. He did. Several times, but that was before. He’s my closest friend.”

 

Minseok nods. 

 

“I…” Chanyeol can’t seem to shut up. Minseok gives him a confused look. “I haven’t had a hand on me in a long time. I don’t go to my village for that, my King. He’s my only family.”

 

“I’m not prosecuting you. I was just wondering what he was to you. He likes the village?”

 

“He’s working there now in the bakery of the village. He likes it there very much. It’s the only place he’s ever known.” 

 

Minseok hums, “You miss him, a lot then?”

 

Chanyeol nods. He’s left alone for a while, Minseok going into the bathroom to shower. Chanyeol changes into some sleeping pants and gets into bed, suddenly remembering that he hadn’t thought of Luhan a lot recently. It made him feel guilty. Had Luhan found someone, finally? 

 

Minseok comes into bed a moment later. Chanyeol clears his throat, turning over and facing away from him, ready to fall asleep. He hears Minseok near him and a hand comes to rest on his ribs. Chanyeol freezes, a shiver running through him. His hand caresses almost, and Chanyeol has really been set out to burn now. Minseok presses his cheek against Chanyeol’s arm, “I will be gone for some time.”

 

“How long?” Chanyeol asks. 

 

“Three, four weeks maybe.” Minseok says. Chanyeol can’t think of anything to say. “Come with me.”

 

“You want me to go with you?” Chanyeol turns, Minseok’s soft face there to greet him. “But I…”

 

“Chanyeol,” Minseok smiles, “I don’t think either of us can stand four weeks apart. You’ve attached yourself to my hip these past few months. Come with me.”

 

“I think you’re doing this for yourself. You’re the one that can’t withstand weeks apart from me.” Chanyeol teases. 

 

Minseok hums, “I’ve become quite fond of you.” 

 

“I’ll go.” Chanyeol says, chest light with a feeling of warmth. “When do we leave?”

 

+++

It was overseas, the trip that is. There had been some problems in the south that Minseok had been beckoned to mend or at least attempt to fix with the south’s Lord’s. Chanyeol didn’t know much more, but Minseok was fairly tense the night they arrived there. Chanyeol had held his hand, a sign of comfort when Minseok came back from a community meeting. 

 

The place they were staying is a small, secluded room in the villa of one of the south’s Lords. It wasn’t big, but comfortable enough that Chanyeol didn’t miss their old bed. He did miss the smell, though. The palace had a particular smell that Chanyeol hadn’t even noticed until they left. 

 

Minseok slouches against Chanyeol’s shoulder and sighs, “It’s too cold here. Up north isn’t like this.”

 

“Do you want more blankets?” Chanyeol asks. Minseok nods. Chanyeol retreats to the small closet and pulls out two more, fanning them over Minseok and smiling when he sighs cutely. “I miss being back in the palace. Miss the maids greeting me every morning.”

 

“Miss the food.” Minseok says, laughing a little. 

 

Chanyeol nods in agreement, reaching out and trying to soothe the wrinkles of stress between Minseok’s eyebrows. He’d been under a lot of pressure lately, from the south’s Community mainly but he had an entire kingdom to run. 

 

Minseok splays his tiny hand on Chanyeol’s stomach, soft and pudgy from all the food he’d been eating lately. Chanyeol laughs, “It’s growing, isn’t it? I’m becoming a balloon.”

 

“I don’t mind it.” Minseok says to him. “You look very different from when I first saw you.”

 

“Do I?” Chanyeol looks at him, “I think I look the same. When I went to see Luhan, he said I smelled sweet.”

 

“You do.” 

 

Chanyeol tried to repress the grin on his face as Minseok scoots closer, his forehead pressed to Chanyeol’s chest as he wraps his arms around him in a hug. Minseok is much smaller than he is, but Chanyeol still hugs him back, warmth spreading all over his body. “The stress will end soon, my King.”

 

It doesn’t end for another two weeks, in fact. Minseok’s gone most nights, off with the Community of the south while Chanyeol is forced to stay in the confines of their temporary bedroom. Minseok sometimes doesn’t come back till morning, groggy and tired and asleep before his head meets the pillow. Chanyeol bathes him when he’s too tired to do it himself, always apologizing quietly as Chanyeol does it. “I’m not a baby. You shouldn’t have to do this.”

 

“I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t want to.” Chanyeol always tells him.

 

He’s quiet most nights, too. He refrains from speaking to Chanyeol about anything that he’s negotiating with the Lord’s of the south, and Chanyeol never thinks of asking, always feeling too badly about how tired he is. 

 

An agreement is finally sufficed, but Chanyeol doesn’t bother to ask what it consists of. He’s just relieved to be going back to the palace, where the weather isn’t so cold and the food is much better. 

 

On their last night there, Minseok kisses him. It’s quick, barely even there, but it’s a kiss. Chanyeol doesn’t know what to make of it, having not kissed anyone besides Luhan. Luhan used to say he was bad at it, but that was just to tease him. Chanyeol puts his hand over his own mouth, “Was I bad at it?”

 

“What?” Minseok says, confused. His cheeks are pink, probably from the reality of what he’d just done. 

 

“Luhan used to say I was bad at kissing. Was I bad?”

 

Minseok laughs, “No, Chanyeol. You were fine.”

 

Chanyeol nods, moving his hand away, “It felt nice. Thank you.” 

 

Minseok’s laugh of fondness is the last thing he hears ringing in his ears before he slips asleep. 

 

Back at the palace, Chanyeol can’t stuff himself with enough food, can’t stop roaming the same halls and rooms he’s roamed so many times before. 

 

He goes down to his village to see Luhan every two weeks, always having a new story to tell, and Luhan listens eagerly, asks questions of the palace and the food. Chanyeol sometimes sneaks some into his sweater and gives it to Luhan. 

 

Chanyeol poses a few more times for Minseok, one that even manages to go up in the hallway of the east wing of the palace. “I jump whenever I walk past it.” Chanyeol tells him one morning as Minseok’s getting ready to leave. “I look serious in it.” 

 

“I think you look proper and strong.” Minseok says. “Your gaze is hypnotic, don’t you think?” 

 

Chanyeol shrugs, not having an answer. Minseok sighs and grabs his small dagger, “I might be back very late. Don’t lose sleep over me, okay?”

 

Chanyeol hums, “Don't get killed out there.”

 

Minseok kisses him quickly and leaves, the sound of boots descending down the long hallway echoing until Chanyeol hears the main doors creak with a shut. He catches up on sleep for most of the day, warm and comfortable in their bed that still manages to smell like Minseok even after several washes. Chanyeol’s become quite comfortable with the blooming relationship between he and the King. It’s still hard to accept the fact that he’s the other half of someone of such high authority. Some Kings in the past had married noble princesses from other palaces in the kingdom. Minseok added to the number of kings that did a selection. 

 

Way into the night, Chanyeol wonders out of the room and goes to eat something. He hears footsteps and greets a few night watch guards with a smile and a wave. Like he always does, he offers them food in case they’re hungry. 

 

(Chanyeol didn’t know this, but many of the guards had told the King that Chanyeol was too kind hearted for his own good. He always offered, always smiled and greeted with such kindness that it threw most people off.) 

 

Chanyeol slips back into their room and waits, not sleepy enough since he slept the day away. Minseok comes back some time after two in the morning. He moves slowly, like he’s hurt. Chanyeol watches, pretending to be asleep, but winces when Minseok locks a gaze with him. “I thought I told you to sleep?”

 

“I slept all day. I’m not tired.” Chanyeol whispers to him. “Are you hurt?”

 

“Sore. Did some training today.”

 

“A king does training?” Chanyeol asks. 

 

Minseok hums, “You’d be surprised at the amount of King’s before me that didn’t know how to pick up a sword and fight.” 

 

Chanyeol feels his throat clench when Minseok slips completely out of his clothes. He’s bruised from his back and ribs. “You need something for that.” Chanyeol sits up, “Is there ointments here?”

 

“I’m fine.” Minseok protests. 

 

“Wait here.” Chanyeol springs up and pass out to the kitchen. With a little quiet rummaging, he finds three cooling ointments. They were made by hand, not bought in some market, Chanyeol thinks. 

 

Chanyeol coaxes Minseok into the shower, helping him when he winces too much. Minseok lays naked on the bed, his waist only covered by the towel as Chanyeol maneuvers him onto his stomach to apply the ointment. Minseok winces and flinched when he presses too hard, sensitive and raw. He does his ribs as well, turning him over onto his back with ease, hands gentle and trying to be light. “Does it feel nice?” Chanyeol asks. 

 

Minseok nods, thanks him softly. Chanyeol’s already done, but remains in the small expense of Minseok’s torso, knees on either side of him. He soothes the ointment with his hands absentmindedly, staring at Minseok’s face for a sign of discomfort. When Minseok looks back, Chanyeol averts his eyes downward, never one for eye to eye contact. Minseok’s hand moves from where it laid on the bed to touch Chanyeol’s knee. It’s enough, really, to make Chanyeol tense. Minseok notices and removes it. 

 

“Won’t you look at me?” Minseok says from beneath him. Chanyeol glances. “You don’t wish for me to touch you?”

 

“I do.” Chanyeol says, “I do. I just… I’m afraid you won’t like me.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Minseok frowns. Chanyeol can’t find a response. Chanyeol’s fingers caress against the bruises. Minseok’s hand stakes it’s claim on Chanyeol’s hip, unmoving but lightly stroking. 

 

“I’ll apply it again when we wake.” Chanyeol whispers, shaking slightly as he gets up to wash his hands and blow out the candles. 

 

Chanyeol searches around the bed for Minseok’s hand, which he holds to keep him grounded. Minseok huffs, makes an attempt to move but winces and flops back down, clutching his side. “Don’t move too much.” Chanyeol says, scooting closer to lean his cheek against Minseok’s shoulder. 

 

Minseok hums, “Goodnight, my Chanyeol.” He squeezes his hand three times before drifting, not attempting to give him a kiss considering his condition. Chanyeol almost expects one, always being sent to bed with the soft press of Minseok’s mouth against his, whether it be on his mouth, cheek, forehead or neck, Minseok always did it. 

 

In the morning too, and this morning is no different. Chanyeol has already brushed his teeth, but had slipped back into bed from laziness. Minseok beckons him back up with a nod, “I have to go.” 

 

“You’re still sore.” Chanyeol touches his back softly, hand splaying across the expanse of skin. Minseok shivers when Chanyeol’s hand drifts from his back to his ribs. “Maybe you should stay in today.” 

 

“I can’t.” Minseok protests, “I won’t be long today. Maybe we can eat together, walk down to the villa for once.”

 

“That’d be nice.” Chanyeol grins. Minseok bends slightly and kisses him. It lingers, which has become pretty common lately. Minseok is always lingering with his hands these days, his lips pressing a little tighter, wanting more. Chanyeol relaxes, let’s him have it. He’s almost afraid to reach out for him, but Chanyeol tugs lightly on the strings of his pants, bringing him down with him on the bed, still kissing softly, not too hot that Chanyeol can’t take it. 

 

“I have to go.” Minseok breathes, “God, I have to go.” 

 

Chanyeol melts, his lips parting as a welcome and Minseok doesn’t miss a beat. “Chanyeol.” He mumbles, probably because he has to leave. 

 

“Just stay with me.” Chanyeol kisses his cheek, swallowing roughly as Minseok kisses along the column of his neck. “The Kingdom can wait.”

 

“You know I can’t.” Minseok looks at him pitifully. Chanyeol pouts. “We can save this for later, is that okay? I promise.” 

 

With a nod, Minseok presses a bruising kiss to Chanyeol’s lips and leaves. 

 

Minseok, unfortunately, doesn’t come back as early as he promised he would. Chanyeol waits, and waits, and waits until he feels a little angry and leaves to the villa himself. He eats by himself, even though he receives a few confused and sheepish looks. Minseok comes back late in the afternoon. Chanyeol is speaking with a servant when he comes through the front doors, men at his sides. “Oh, boy.” Chanyeol breathes. 

 

“Chanyeol, could I speak to you a moment?” Minseok’s voice comes. 

 

“I’m a little busy.” Chanyeol turns back to the servant and resumes the conversation. 

 

“Chanyeol.” Minseok says, a little rough. 

 

Chanyeol caves, excusing himself quickly and walking in the opposite direction of where Minseok had directed him. “Where exactly are you going?” Minseok hisses below his breath as he chases after him. “Chanyeol, I’m speaking to you.”

 

“I’m going to my old bedroom. I need a shower.” 

 

“What’s wrong with the one in our room?”

 

Chanyeol just stares at him, feeling that small ball of anger hanging heavy in his stomach. “I can’t help but feel like I should be a little upset with you.” 

 

“You have every right to be,” Minseok says, “but I got caught up. What’s this act you’re playing on?”

 

“If it’s alright with you,” Chanyeol says, “I think I’d like to spend the night in a different bed than you.”

 

“Chanyeol.” Minseok tries, but Chanyeol doesn’t budge. “Fine. Do as you wish. I won’t force you.”

 

Chanyeol knows it’s stupid, and probably not even that serious of a reason to be angry with him, but he can’t help this nagging feeling in his chest. He temporarily resides in his old bedroom, missing the bed he shared with Minseok, missing waking up to Minseok leaving to do his usual King duties. 

 

He almost gives in one night, returns back to their room to find it empty, the bed not slept in, and hurries back to his room. That same night, Chanyeol wakes to the sound of his door being opened. He stirs, but is too tired to open his eyes. He smells honey and rose petals and immediately feels an old flower in his stomach bloom. Minseok was the first to crack. 

 

Chanyeol pretends to be asleep as Minseok gets into his bed, wrapping himself in everything that is Chanyeol. Minseok presses his cheek against his chest and sighs. 

 

“I’m a brat, aren’t I?” Chanyeol whispers, causing Minseok to startle slightly. “I don’t mean to be.”

 

“I missed you.” Minseok says back, caressing over Chanyeol’s jaw, “The bed is lonely without you. I come back late some nights and you’re not there to bandage me up or kiss me.”

 

“I'm upset with you.”

 

“Still?”

 

“No.” Chanyeol mumbles. “Not anymore.”

 

“Then why are you still in this room?” Minseok kisses his cheek, “Come back to me.” 

 

“I’m trying to prove a point to myself.” Chanyeol mumbles. “We are going to fight, you know. If this… if this marriage is long term, we will fight.”

 

“What do you mean if?” Minseok touches his cheek again. “If? Chanyeol, didn’t I say that I was yours and you were mine? Why would I want it any other way?” 

 

Chanyeol shrugs. Minseok kisses his pout away, smiles and leans his forehead against his, “Come on. This room isn’t fit for you.”

 

He goes with him, bathes with him even and falls asleep in their bed. It’s all beginning to feel normal for Chanyeol, and it scares him. 

 

+++

He goes to see Luhan later in the month. Chanyeol has more time to talk this time around. Luhan goes on and on about the bakery and the changes the village is going through because of new reforms the King and Council had integrated recently. It’s not all bad, but there’s a new curfew set in place to limit the amount of crime in small villages. 

 

“Okay.” Luhan sighs, smiling, “Enough of my problems. What’s new in the palace? The King is treating you well, I presume?”

 

Chanyeol nods, can’t find it in himself to say anything. Luhan gives him a weird look. “It’s… I feel weird. Living there. I didn’t feel like that in the beginning. It’s just now hitting me that I’m going to remain there all my life, until Minseok either dies or hands his crown to a distant cousin or uncle. After we move away, we’ll live in a cabin in a quiet, secluded area and probably knit.”

 

“You’re an idiot.” Luhan says. “Min– I mean, the King is still very young. Besides, if he doesn’t have a successor, he could always have a child with a noble lady.”

 

Chanyeol hums, “I’ll grow old with him, won’t I?”

 

“Yeol, the marriage has only started. Enjoy it. Stop being so morbid about the future.”

 

+++

Chanyeol looks for Minseok in the garden after he arrives from his trip to see Luhan. Minseok grins up at him and pats the grass next to him so Chanyeol will sit down. “Good trip?”

 

“Much needed.” Chanyeol agrees. “I like it here.”

 

“Yes?” Minseok looks amused. “I do, too.”

 

“When you chose me,” Chanyeol knows he should probably stop, but he can’t help himself from spilling over, “I mean, during the selection, I didn’t think you’d choose me. Luhan and I came on a bet. He thought you’d choose him, and I said you wouldn’t, so we made a bet. I didn’t expect it to happen this way.”

 

Minseok nods, “You regret it, then?”

 

“No. Not for a second.” Chanyeol urges. “I wanted to leave when I first arrived here. I didn’t like it, didn’t like you very much. I’m just saying… I like it here, now. Things have changed.”

 

Minseok’s quiet, but it’s not a heavy silence. 

 

“Why’d you choose me? Of all the people, and you pointed me out?”

 

“That’s my secret and mine only.” Minseok smiles. “If I tell you, it won’t be a secret anymore.”

 

“Did you think I was handsome? Is that why?”

 

“I have a steel tongue. I won’t break.” Minseok laughs, but runs a hand over Chanyeol’s hair. “Come here.”

 

“Not until you tell me.” Chanyeol pulls away. 

 

Minseok shrugs, stands and dusts himself off, “I was going to kiss you, but I guess you’re too stubborn.”

 

+++

“Who will be crowned after you grow too old?” Chanyeol’s mind tends to run a mile a minute when it’s late. Minseok is half asleep beside him. He’d had a long day, but Chanyeol had so many questions. “You don’t have kids. I’m not capable of having them. Your family is completely scarce. I mean, what’s left?”

 

“Chanyeol, it’s late.” Minseok whispers. “Can’t you wait until morning?”

 

“Would you impregnate a noble lady from another kingdom? It’s been done before to merge kingdoms. That’s how our Kingdom was made, you know.” 

 

Minseok groans, turns over and faces Chanyeol, “What’s this coming from? I’m young still. If I have to have kids to continue my name, then that’s what will be done.” 

 

“I’m just thinking of the future, Minseok. Don’t you think of it?”

 

“Yes, but not at ungodly hours. Please, go to sleep.” Minseok turns over, curled up and already drifting when he hears Chanyeol sniffle. “You’re not crying. Chanyeol, I swear to the gods, you’re not crying.” 

 

Chanyeol shakes his head, says no. But he is, Minseok knows he is. Minseok frowns and pulls Chanyeol against him, holds him and kisses him softly and lets him cry until he’s done, until he’s embarrassed and tries to pull away. “Hey, you start thinking of the next steps too much and you forget of where you are now. We’re not there yet, do you understand? Don’t cry anymore, okay? You break my heart.”

 

Chanyeol tries to speak, but is shut up by Minseok’s warm and soft mouth on his. I melt, you touch me and I melt. 

 

“I have to meet that friend of yours someday.” Minseok whispers, still kissing him, “He’s the reason you’re mine.” 

 

“Are you going to thank him?” Chanyeol pulls away, but Minseok kisses along his chin and goes to his neck, sucking and biting slightly. There’s no response. Chanyeol squirms underneath Minseok’s mouth and hands, laughing short and light when he nears a spot that’s ticklish. 

 

“I might have to.” Minseok says, sleepily, soft. “Now, sleep. Tomorrow will be just for us.” 

 

Chanyeol nods. 

 

+++

As promised, the couple leave the palace early in the morning and go about around the villa. Chanyeol eats as much as he can, stuffs himself full with a variety of foods the palace rarely offers. Minseok watches him with wonderment, amazed at the personality that beams off of him when they’re around other people. 

 

“I want to swim.” Chanyeol says suddenly, mouth half full with red berries. Minseok tilts his head in question. “I haven’t been swimming since I was in my village. Take me to swim.”

 

Minseok can’t ever deny him anything. 

 

He takes him to the river just at the corner of the kingdom, secluded, stored away like a meaningless memory. The water feels different than the one he and Luhan used to swim in. “Are you just going to sit there and watch me?” 

 

“Probably.” Minseok replies, picking at the grass. “There was a river in your village?”

 

“Small one. Luhan and I spent most days there.” Chanyeol said, leaning back to float. “It’s going to be almost a year since then, right?”

 

“Almost.” Minseok says, “We’ve got a lot of time ahead of us.” 

 

Chanyeol hums, let’s the sun rest on his face before he swims back and plops down next to Minseok. “I have to tell you something.” 

 

“Okay.” Minseok doesn’t look at him and keeps picking at the grass. When Chanyeol becomes silent, he turns to check on him and touches his elbow. “Yeol?” 

 

“Nothing.” Chanyeol says as way to cover himself. “Nothing. I’m just happy here with you.” That was his way of saying I love you. 

 

“Me, too.” Minseok feels his throat tighten. It must be all the unspoken emotion that had gotten both of them all choked up. Minseok was raised to be a King, not to love someone the way he loved Chanyeol. “Let’s go home?”

 

Chanyeol nods, can’t keep himself from grabbing onto him and feeling their palms pressed together. It’s a slow day in the palace. Maids are tidying up the kitchen for the afternoon supper. “Should I–“ 

 

“No, just come with me.” Minseok says to him, tugging on his arm to their bedroom. “A bath?”

 

“For you?”

 

“Both of us.” Minseok nudges him with a smile. Chanyeol draws the bath the way he usually does. Minseok looms and Chanyeol can sense he wants to speak, wants to say something he has been swallowing for a long time. Bare and all, they get in the tub. It’s much different from the very first time. 

 

“Does something trouble you?” Chanyeol asks. Minseok doesn’t answer, but his eyes are cast downward in a way that worries Chanyeol. “My King?” 

 

“It’s nothing.” Minseok reassures. “I’m just a bit… overwhelmed with all of this.” 

 

“The Community is doing well. Most Lords don’t have many complaints about–“

 

“Not that.” Minseok cuts in. He sighs and tips his head back, eyes closed. “I’m overwhelmed with what I feel. What I’m feeling when I’m not around you, when I am around you. It’s new. I never… it’s different from the first time.” From the first time he was married, he means. 

 

“Oh.” Chanyeol can’t help but shrink a little. Minseok mumbles to himself for a moment before opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling. 

 

“Cheesy as it might be, but I’m afraid what it might feel like to be far from you.” Minseok tells him. Chanyeol was never one to enjoy emotional confessions, but he would do anything to hear Minseok say that again. He’s choked up the same way he had been at the river. Love cannot always be like this, right? Is it always this tear jerking? 

 

“You have to tell me now.” Chanyeol whispers like they’re not alone and behind closed doors. Minseok looks at him with a frown. “Why you chose me. You have to tell me.” 

 

Minseok shakes his head, “It’s my secret.” 

 

“Dinner is soon.” Chanyeol tells him. 

 

Minseok hums, says yes, it is. Chanyeol wants to respond to his confession, wants to tell him that he feels the same and more. “We should go before they suspect us to be asleep.” 

 

Chanyeol can feel the burden weighing heavy on him. He tries to say it, tries to spit it out the way Minseok had but it refuses to come up his throat. Even during dinner, Chanyeol can’t shake the feeling that he didn’t do enough. He should have told Minseok that it wasn’t one sided. It wouldn’t ever be that way. 

 

After dinner, Chanyeol stays to help a bit with the dishes before the maids shoo him away. It’s beginning to get late and the day weighs heavy on his shoulders. Minseok is undressing when he enters their bedroom. Chanyeol’s brain spins in circles before he sighs and says, “I love you the same way you love me.” 

 

Minseok looks up, momentarily confused. 

 

“It’s odd that you can’t say it like that. I do and I know that you do, too.” Chanyeol fidgets with his hands. “It’s easier to say it that way. I’m afraid of being far from you, too.” 

 

“Okay.” Minseok gets the same glossy look in his eyes. Chanyeol wants to shake him and say that it’s fine, that crying over this is not the normal thing to do. “Will you come here, then?”

 

“What are you going to do?” Chanyeol teases. 

 

Minseok rolls his eyes. 

 

+++ 

Weeks later, Minseok calls for the best artist in all the villages. Several come to prove themselves but upon Luhan’s continuous comments, Minseok decides upon a teenage girl from Chanyeol and Luhan’s village. Chanyeol is dressed in his finest when the girl comes to the palace for the first time. She’s flustered and nervous and can’t seem to speak in full sentences when the King appears. Chanyeol teases him about being such a ladies man while reassuring the girl that he’s “no big deal”. Chanyeol and Minseok sit side by side for what feels like hours before the girl claims he’s finished the outline and will begin shading and painting soon. 

 

Chanyeol waits for several weeks before he shows them the portrait. Minseok was busy but managed to get back in time so they could see it together. 

 

Chanyeol is seated to Minseok’s right. They’re both dressed in the palace’s royal colors. Minseok’s crown doesn’t look too big the way it does in person and instead makes him look authoritative. The portrait will be hung in the main hallway of the palace, Minseok decided. Chanyeol notes that their glares are different from any of the other portraits in the palace. He claims them to be warm. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
